Balançoires
by sasharmon
Summary: Rick et Kate ont des choses à régler, et s'ils se retrouvaient à l'endroit ou ils s'étaient retrouvés après l'été pendant laquelle Castle était partit.


Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la relation entre Rick et Kate était devenue difficile. Il est vrai qu'entre le manque considérable d'enquête et la tournée promotionnelle de Rick tous laissait à croire que le monde c'était ligué contre eux. Rick et Kate était ensemble depuis maintenant 6 mois, et tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce jeudi soir, où Kate avait préféré rentrer chez elle plutôt que rejoindre Rick chez lui. Depuis ce jour, aucun des deux ne voulait faire le premier pas, pourtant Kate savait qu'elle était en faute, elle savait que c'était de sa faute mais elle avait besoin de se sentir encore indépendante. Ce n'est pas qu'avec Rick elle ne l'était plus mais elle voulait en être sûre. Rick arrivait au commissariat alors que l'horloge indiquait 14h48, chose plutôt rare quand on savait qu'il était là avant les 8h30 depuis quatre ans maintenant. Kate releva son regard en espérant voir son café favori de la journée, mais rien ne vint. Rick ne lui avait pas apporté de café. Rick passa à côté du bureau de Kate, sans lui adresser un sourire, ni même un regard. Il ne voulait pas craquer face à ce visage qui le hantait. Kate reprit contenance en voyant Esposito et Ryan, lui faire signe d'aller lui parler.

- _Castle !_

_-__Kate… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_-__Je… il faut qu'on parle…_

_-__Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai d'autres projets à mener pour le moment et Gates m'attend._

Kate resta bouche bée devant le ton glacial qu'avait employé son fiancé. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait pris le risque de lui parler comme ça, et encore moins au bureau.

_-__Euh… Rick, Je… s'il te plait._

Rick se retourna à l'appellation de son prénom, Kate ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom au boulot. En voyant la tête de son détective préférée, il craqua et il s'approcha d'elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le voyant s'approcher. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir aussi proche d'elle. Elle était en manque de lui, autant physiquement que mentalement, elle avait besoin de lui pour vivre. Elle lui tendit sa main en espérant de tout cœur qu'il s'en saisisse. Rick sourit en lui prenant la main, elle entrelaça leurs doigts en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- _Kate, on parlera, je te le promets mais il faut que j'aille annoncer à Gates que je renonce au projet ou du moins que je ne suis plus seul pour prendre la décision. _

_-__D'accord Rick…_

Alors que Kate avait baissé la tête en répondant, Rick prit son menton entre ses doigts et la força à le regarder.

- _Je t'aime Katherine Houghton Beckett, always. _

_-__Moi aussi Rick, always._

Elle sourit et embrassa sa joue gauche en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Rick sourit et alla dans le bureau du capitaine pour lui annoncer le changement de plan concernant leur projet. Rick sortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il alla directement vers sa fiancée.

- _Allez viens ! _

_-__Mais il n'est pas 17 heures…_

_-__Gates te donne la fin de ton après-midi, alors tu viens ? _

_-__J'arrive chaton._

Rick rit à ce surnom plus qu'idiot, mais il c'était fait à l'idée que Kate adorait l'appeler comme ça. Elle prit sa veste et l'enfila d'un coup d'épaule. Rick l'attendait devant les portes de l'ascenseur, elle s'appuya légèrement contre lui, et celui-ci passa son bras autour de ses épaules en lui embrassant la tempe. Kate laissa échapper un soupire de contentement, elle ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où leurs lèvres étaient entrées en contact, du moment où il l'avait dévoré du regard ou encore de leur dernière conversation silencieuse. Beaucoup trop de temps, c'était écoulé depuis ce fameux soir où elle avait failli faire foirer ses fiançailles.

- _Je suis désolée Rick..._

_-__Chut Kate, on parlera... Profite de ce moment avant la tempête. _

_-__Rick…tu m'inquiètes… répondit Kate en fronçant les sourcils. _

_-__Tu verras, je ne parlerai pas même sous la torture._

Après un court instant, Rick était perdu dans ses pensées et Kate en connaissait la raison. Elle prit alors la parole pour l'aider.

- Allons aux balançoires, j'aime être au loft et je veux pouvoir y retourner sans penser à la discussion qui va suivre. Sourit Kate en lui embrassant la commissure des lèvres.

Kate pénétra dans l'ascenseur avec Rick, elle se blottit contre lui le temps de la descente. Elle était dans son endroit préféré au monde. Arrivée à l'étage du parking Kate sorti la première et tira Rick par la main. Elle l'attira contre elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que ses bras enroulèrent le cou de son écrivain. Rick posa ses mains autour de la taille de Kate pour la rapprocher de lui. Deux petits gémissements se firent entendre dans le parking silencieux, ils étaient dans le même état de manque. Ils se battaient pour avoir le contrôle de ce baiser, qui était rapidement devenu passionné. Rick calma le jeu en ralentissant le baiser et il finit par rompre le contact entre leurs lèvres. Il appuya son front contre celui de sa partenaire en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- _Kate… on doit vraiment parler.._

_-__Je sais mais j'en ai pas envie… Je veux continuer de faire ce qu'on vient de commencer._

Kate se mordit la lèvre, alors qu'elle murmura la fin de sa phrase au creux de l'oreille de Rick d'un air mutin. Rick déglutit difficilement et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kate et finit par répondre dans un souffle.

- _On finira ce qu'on a commencé il y a quatre ans...chérie._

Kate le fusilla du regard alors que Rick montait dans la crown victoria. Kate s'assit au volant et prit la direction de leur parc. Pendant le trajet, aucun des deux n'osait prendre la parole de peur de briser ce silence apaisant. Ils se jetaient des coups d'œil en se souriant. Après avoir passé les feux rouges et usés des raccourcis de Kate pour éviter les bouchons, ils arrivèrent moins de 20 minutes plus tard à leur destination. Rick sorti de la voiture et attendit Kate qui vint directement lui prendre la main. Rick était toujours étonné de voir que Kate changeait du tout au tout entre le boulot et la vie externe. Elle passait réellement de Beckett à Kate et il adorait les deux facettes de sa future femme. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les balançoires et Rick prit la parole le premier.

_-__Kate ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait._

Kate hocha la tête et lui prit la main.

- Jeudi soir, lorsque tu as préféré rentrer chez toi plutôt que de venir au loft, j'ai appelé Gates pour savoir s'il c'était passé quelque chose, elle m'a dit que non mais elle m'a proposé de faire un nouveau genre d'écrit et c'est là que ça se corse. Elle veut que je fasse un livre biographique/historique sur le 12e district ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir changer de service et ne plus être avec toi et les gars….pendant plus d'un an.

Rick baissa la tête au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il n'avait pas honte de son projet, il en était plutôt fier, et il était ravi de pouvoir faire un projet comme celui-ci mais il ne voulait pas les quitter. Kate ne répondit rien, totalement bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle était heureuse pour Castle, mais s'il acceptait cela voulait dire qu'il ne travaillerait plus ensemble, et ils avaient déjà testé avec DC et ça ne fonctionnait pas. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de le perdre.

- _Je… Rick c'est fantastique, vraiment ! Mais… et nous, là au milieu que va-t-on faire ? Tu sais très bien que la distance ne fonctionne pas. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre encore. _

_-__Je sais Kate, et c'est bien pour ça que je n'ai pas encore accepté. Gates sait que ma décision finale sera prise avec toi. Tu es le point le plus important de l'équation, et je ne ferai rien qui pourrait mettre en péril notre relation._

Kate se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son fiancé.

- _Je ne veux pas être celle qui t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux Rick. Tu ne m'empêche pas de me mettre en danger chaque jour… Je ne veux pas être celle qui t'empêche d'être heureux._

_-__Je suis heureux, Kate, le plus heureux du monde. Tu me rends heureux plus que n'importe qui…_

_-__Excepté Alexis et ta mère. _

_-__Exacte._

_-__Je t'aime Rick, et je ne veux pas te perdre._

- _Je t'aime aussi Kate, et ma décision est prise. Je ne ferai pas le projet à moins que Gates trouve une solution pour que je le fasse en restant ton partenaire._

Kate hocha de la tête, heureuse d'avoir retrouvée son homme. Elle se souvint alors de la nouvelle qu'elle devait lui annoncer, et il comprendrait pourquoi elle avait fui.

- _Rick… ?_

_-__Oui Kate ? _

_-__Jesuisenceintedepuisdeuxmois._

_-__Je….quoi…c'est vrai ?_

Kate étant blottit dans le creux des bras de Rick ne voyait pas l'énorme sourire qu'ornait son visage, les étoiles qui remplissaient ses yeux. Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour observer sa réaction et ce qu'elle vit lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Kate l'embrassa dans un baiser tendre et empli d'amour, de tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Ils se séparèrent et se levèrent. Rick prit Kate dans ses bras et la fit tournée en l'air en riant.

Pour me faire pardonner de la fin de ma fiction, je vous poste un OS. Un des premiers que j'ai écrit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

xoxo, lex


End file.
